shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thief and the Warrior. Senshi and Corey's First Encounter
East Blue, 10 Years Ago At a small dojo on the outskirts o''f Shimotsuki village, three siblings train together. Those siblings are 13 year old Roronoa Zoro, 12 year old Roronoa Yoro, and 7 year old Roronoa Senshi. Every now and then, Senshi takes a picnic out into the forest. Today, she plans to do just that.'' Zoro: 'You have enough food? '''Senshi: '''Yes Zoro. I'm fine. '''Yoro: '''Do you have your knife? '''Senshi: '(Sigh) Yes Yoro. I have it here. She pats her ankle where her small knife is sheathed. The two brothers smile at their little sister. 'Yoro: '''Watch out for rabid wolves. Wouldn't want you to get bitten again. ''Senshi absentmindedly rubbed her right arm, where an "m" shaped scar resided. She smiled and picked up her basket. 'Senshi: '''I'll be fine guys. You'll see. ''She then made her way toward the forest for a nice lunch. ''____________________________________________________'______________________________________ '' At the streets of Shimotsuki village, a kid was wondering the streets, looking for creative ways to make money. He had rags on with a red headband around his forehead. This boy was known as Corey Talbain, an eleven year old kid. He looked everywhere. He went into resturants for work, but was rejected for they didn't need any help. Corey then checked the blacksmith, which he managed to make a few beli, enough for him to buy lunch. He even managed to help some of the marines with a few rowdy pirates, earning himself a few hundred more beli. Soon, Corey was hungry again. He decided to go for a walk, to find a place to train on his sword skills. The boy became more cautious as he walked out of the village. He then reached a forest and sighed. '''Corey: Well, I sure hope that I don't get lost. Corey then entered the forest, hoping to find the perfect spot. when he gets to a clearing in the woods. Corey: Perfect. Just as he is about to get ready, he hears someone humming a small tune. Someone was coming. He dived into a nearby bush, just as a small girl with long green hair and a green turtle neck dress came into the field. She laid out a green blanket and set down a large, green picnic basket. When she opens it, the smell of Onigiri balls and other good foods waft from the basket to where Corey was hiding. Corey, smelling the delicious Onigiri Balls, decided to put his sneaking skills to the test. He slowly crept up to the girl's basket as she ate. Then, taking this as an oppritunity, the boy reached into the basket for the buns. The girl suddenly freezes and grabs his hand. Corey: 'S*** ''She yanked him hard and he went flying out of the bush and landed in the grass. 'Corey's thoughts: '''What the hell? ''He started to pick himself off the ground, but the girl pinned him down and pulled a knive out of her boot, pointing it in his direction. 'Senshi: '''How dare you steal from my basket. '''Corey: '''I'm hungry and can't afford food at the momment. ''Just as the boy said that, his stomach growled. A sweat drop came from Senshi. 'Senshi's thoughts: '''Is he serious? ''Corey then smirked and flipped her over with his knife to her neck. At this point, Corey was now at defensive mode. 'Corey: '''I don't want to hurt you. Please, give me some food. ''In the blink of an eye, she was out from underneath him and her knive was ready. 'Senshi: '''Do you honestly think you can beat me? I've been training since I was three. '''Corey: '''And I had to fight for my food. ''Corey flipped his dagger twice until he got into his stance. The two children then charged at each other. At the beginning, Corey had the upper hand as he evaded many of her strikes. Corey then leapt back and got into the same stance again. 'Senshi: '''Your good. For a street rat. ''She got into an unfamiliar stance only used by masters. 'Corey: '''I'll make you take that back! ''Now enraged even more, Corey charged at the female again with incredible fury. An intense red aura surrounded the young boy as his eyes became a red color. Senshi didn't flinch. Instead, she lunged at him, parraying his blow and knocking his knive from his hand. 'Senshi: '''But apparently not good enough. ''She pointed her blade at him once more. She stepped forward, but her foot caught on a tree root and she stumbled forward. Corey tried to move, but before he could, Senshi's blade sank into his right pectoral. The two children stood there, blood dripping from Senshi's blade. Corey reverted back to normal and looked at his wound. Then, he fell back, passed out from the blood loss. '''Senshi: Ohnoohnoohnoohno. She scooped up the fallen boy and ran from the woods, abandoning her picnic. She ran out of the woods and back to her dojo. Zoro, Yoro, and her friend Teven saw her an ran to her aid. Zoro: 'What happenned? '''Senshi: '''I saw fighting with him. i tripped and my blade stabbed him. ''The four looked at the blade, still in Corey's chest. The boy was already starting to turn pale. 'Yoro: '''We need to get Sensei. He'll know what to do. ''Teven immediantly ran off. When he returned. He had the Dojo master with him. He looked at the boy in Senshi's arms. 'Sensei: '''Take him to the infirmiry. I will do what I can. ''Senshi followed Sensei into the dojo, the boy still in her arms. The Dojo Infirmiry, Two Days Later Corey regained consiousness, surprised that he was still alive. He looked at the ceiling and was worried that he might have been captured. He looked over and noticed that bandages covered his wounds. 'Corey's Thoughts: '''Where... am I? ''Corey sat up on the bed, grinding in pain as he did. Teven then entered the place, with a peeved look on his face. 'Teven: '''I don't know who you are, but if you dare lay another hand on Senshi, Yoro, Zoro, and I will beat you to a pulp. ''Corey shot a glare at the young boy who was scolding him. Teven then went on to continue. 'Teven: '''And what the hell is a piece of street trash such as yourself attacking a girl like Senshi anyways. '''Corey: '''It's because I was hungry. You have no idea what I went through, so shut up! ''The two boys glared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. The door openned again and Senshi walked in. 'Senshi: '''Teven, leave him alone. He was badly injured. Besides, I can handle myself. Go back to your training. ''Teven grunted and left the room. Now there was Corey and Senshi. Corey, remembering what had happened, went into a protective stance. However, the wound still stinged, making Corey cringe. 'Corey: '''So, are you going to finish the job. I was holding back for your information. ''Senshi walked over and touched Corey's forehead. He wobbled and fell to the ground, his strength gone. 'Senshi: '''You're in no condition to fight me. I gave you a serious wound. '''Corey: '''So? I have been beaten to near death before. What makes you think a wound like that can stop me? I ate a Devil Fruit for crying out loud! ''Just as he said that, his wound acted up. But that didn't stop him from pushing himself up, managing to stand on his feet. Senshi touched him again and he fell once more. 'Senshi: '''You'll burst your stitches. '''Corey: '''I don't care! When I was a slave, this happened to me all the time! Besides, why would you care? '''Senshi: '''You were a slave? ''Anger rose in Senshi. Corey however, could only be sad at the momment. 'Corey: '''I have proof even. ''Just then, Corey turned his back to her and unwrapped his bandages. When he was finished, a tatoo was on Corey's back. It resembled a man being impaled by a spear. 'Corey: '''Do you see it? This tatoo represents my life as a slave. It's a reminder of when I was a slave. So much happened. I owe him for helping me escape. ''A few tears streamed down his face as he turned back to Senshi. 'Corey: '''It made me stronger! '''Senshi: '''Odviously not strong enough. If you were strong, you wouldn't have been beaten by a 7 year old girl. ''She bent down and started rewrapping his bandages. Corey sighed as he looked back at Senshi. He gripped his fist in anger and cursed his weakness. 'Corey: '''Then that means I have much to learn, do I? '''Senshi: '''Yep. Unfortunately, you can't leave. I won't allow it. ''Corey's eyes opened wide when Senshi said that. 'Corey: '''Why can't I? I tried hurting you. I would probably be hated throughout this place. '''Senshi: '''One: Only my brothers, Teven and I know you attacked me. Two: You aren't leaving. '''Corey: '''Fine! You win! Just leave me alone right now. ''Corey struggled as he walked back to his bed. Sat on his bed and curled up in a ball worried about what was going to happen. Senshi walked over to him. 'Senshi: '''I promise you, no harm will come to you. Just please, stay in bed and rest. I'll bring you some food later. ''All Corey could do was nodd his head and shot a weak smile at her before she left. He sat there, thinking about his family. after about half an hour Teven brought in a tray of food. He was still grumpy and had his sword on his hip. 'Teven: '''Here's your meal! ''Teven threw the tray onto Corey's lap. 'Teven: '''Loser. ''Corey sighed and shook his head as Teven left. The boy looked on his plate an was suprised on the delicious food that was infront of him. 'Corey's Thought: '''Wow! A full meal. I have always wanted one. ''Corey licked his lips and started digging in. After he was done, Teven came in and snatched up the tray. 'Teven: '''You're lucky Senshi is sticking her neck out for you. If it was up to me, you would be dead by now. ''Corey shot a glare at Teven, then resumed eating. 'Corey: '''Just leave me alone, alright? ''But Teven wasn't finished. He gave Corey a snarling look. 'Teven: '''When your well enough to walk, you will pay for attacking Senshi. '''Corey: '''Oh, I will alright. I'll pay you in bruises. ''Corey then did a pushing motion and continued his eating. Teven then walked over and slammed his head down on the tray. 'Corey: '''Idiot! What was that for? ''Corey's eyes went demonic red and shot an enraged look that would send fear into even the bravest man. Senshi then walks in and screams. '''Senshi: What the F***!!! Teven out. Teven: But- Senshi: OUT!!!!! Teven grumbled and left, giving Corey the birdy. He reverted back to normal and looked at Senshi. Corey: 'There I go again, losing my temper. I don't even know why I even ate that Devil Fruit in the first place? ''He then looked at his legs and shook his head. Then Senshi turned to him. '''Senshi: And YOU!!! Are you TRYING to die? Teven hates you. He will kill you, given the chance. Corey: 'Maybe I do! Why am I even trying if it will always haunts me. Besides, I can take him on anyways. ''Corey then looked down and shook his head. 'Corey: '''Who am I kidding, I want to live, but no matter how much I do, everyone ends up hating me for it. Only one person had listened to me. Other then that.. ''Senshi sat down on the bed. '''Senshi: I'll listen. Corey was starting to get whiplash from her personality switches. Corey: 'You will? ''Senshi nodded her head, which made Corey smile even more. '''Corey: '''Thank you. I'm Corey, what's your name? '''Senshi: I'm Roronoa Senshi. Glad to finally meet you officially. Corey smiled more. This moment was ruined however, when Corey had let out a burp. He looked at Senshi and blushed in embarrassment. Corey: 'Excuse me. ''But Senshi was just laughing, a real 7 year old girl. Not the hardened warrior he had met in the forest. Corey had let out a weak chuckle while scratching the back of his head. 'Corey: '''Well, time for a snack. ''Corey dug in his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar he got before the forest fight. He notices Senshi staring at it, drooling. Corey looked at Senshi, then looked back at the bar, then back at Senshi. He then opens the wrapper and breaks it in half. 'Corey: '''Here you go. It's the least I can do. ''She took the bar and nibbled it while listening to Corey regail the tales of his life. She visited him every day in the Infirmery. Bringing him food and listening to his stories. Once the was well enough to travel, he set off. But not before Teven stood up. '''Teven: Where do you think your going street rat? Corey shot a death glare at Teven, clenching his fists. Corey: '''I'm going to see Senshi. '''Teven: So she isn't around to stop me. He draws his sword and readies his stance. Teven: Do you know how to use this? Eh? Street rat? Corey smirked at his remark and grabbed a katana from the wall. He also readied in his own stance. Corey: 'Well short-stuff, I do in fact know how to use one. I self taught myself. ''However, his stance made it obvious that it wasn't professional. A student tossed him a sword. Corey caught it clumsily. Teven chuckled. '''Teven: I don't know why Senshi stuck her neck out for you, but you will die today. Corey: 'Let me tell you Teven, I'm no pushover! ''Just then, Corey charged at Teven with full mommentum. They clashed loudly. the entire school was crowded around them, watching the fight. Teven was holding his own, but Corey was doing alot better. 'Teven: '''Hold still baka! ''Teven took another swing and Corey, which he easily dodged. 'Corey: '''It's not easy fighting a person with Kenbunshoku Haki now is it? ''Teven only growled at his opponent, changing his stance. Corey only charged at the young swordsman. They ended up clashing again, but Teven managed to push Corey back. Corey took this as an oppritunity and slid underneath his opponent's legs. He then sprinted to a wall and jumped, using his feet to push back from the wall and slash at Teven. Teven however, was a little too late and was disarmed from Corey's attack. 'Corey: '''Who's the loser now? ''Teven made a despret grab for his sword, but Corey just put his blade to Teven's neck. He stiffenned and slowly backed away from the weapon. '''Teven: Go on. Kill me. My life is yours. My honour will not let me stop you. He held his arms out, awaiting death. But Corey only shook his head and pulled the blade away. '' '''Corey: '''As much as I would love to, I don't want to. I'm giving you the chance to become stronger, to further improve yourself. Use it. ''Just then, Corey walked away. All the other students stared at Corey as he left, whispering amongst each other. Student: 'Wow, that kid's amazing. '''Other Student: '''Yeah, I bet he could take on Zoro and Yoro. ''Some students even followed behind him in admiration. He went to the dock and prepared a small boat. then he heard foot steps aproach. He turned, expecting Senshi. Instead, it was Teven. He had his sword back in his hilt and was panting from running. 'Corey: '''They never learn, do they? ''Corey then charged at Teven, both of them clashed blades. 'Corey: '''Why do you follow me? '''Teven: '''I refuse to lose. I will beat you! ''The two jumped back into their stances. Teven then charged at Corey with full force, Corey doing the same thing. This time however, senshi approached and saw the whole thing. '''Senshi: TEVEN!!! Suddenly, he was pinned to the ground in an unfamiliar pin. his sword was far away and corey was unharmed. Senshi: Baka. Corey looked at Senshi with a WTF expression on his face. He shrugged it off soon enough and walked towards his boat. Teven on the other hand was struggling to get free. Teven: 'Let me go Senshi! I'm not done with him yet! ''Senshi shoots him a look and he pales. '''Senshi: You will apologize. NOW. Teven nods, afraid to do anything else. Corey was in awe. I seven year old girl could scare that tough warrior. The boy couldn't help but chuckle. Corey: 'Senshi, before I leave, I want to say something to you. ''Corey then approached Senshi and bowed to her. 'Corey: '''Thank you so much for what you have done for me. ''The boy then rose back up and smiled at her. '''Senshi: Will you do me a favor? She shoves Teven toward him. Senshi: Take him with you. He's an idiot who needs to learn his place. Teven: 'Whaaaaaaaaat?!!!!! You want me to go with this guy? At least let me get my things first! ''Corey was a bit hesistant, but then nodded at her offer. 'Corey: '''I guess I can lighten your shoulders... ''Teven then stood there. He felt as if he was hit by one of Perona's negative ghosts. 'Teven: '''So... I'm a weight now? ''Teven then sighed and went back to the dojo to gather his things. Corey on the other hand was sitting on the docks and was looking at the sky. '''Senshi: Whatcha looking at Corey? Corey turned around to face Senshi. Corey: 'I'm just looking at the sky. I never knew it could be so beautiful. Such an amazing blue without any clouds... ''Corey got up on his feet and walked over to the seven year old girl. 'Corey: '''Senshi, what do you do when you grow up? ''Senshi beemed and puffed out her chest. '''Senshi: I'm gonna be the Greatest Female Warrior. I'm gonna make Zoro, Yoro, and Kuina proud. I am going to prove I am worthy of the name Senshi. Corey chuckled a bit. '' '''Corey: '''Wow Senshi! You are one determined person. I really do hope you achieve your dream. ''Corey then dug in his pocket and pulled out a red piece of cloth. He brought it to his forehead and tied it on. senshi then turned to him. Senshi: Maybe we'll meet again at sea. I hope we do. 'Corey: '''Me too Senshi. ''Teven walked towards the two, with a pouty look on his face. 'Teven: '''Let's go. ''Corey then hugged Senshi and walked to the boat along with Teven. They undid their sail and soon enough headed off towards the sea. Category:Stories Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:GZero945 Category:Collaboration